I Cross My Heart
by ElectricOutcast
Summary: Takes place after Crazed Flows The Princess and The Young Hero. After his first time with Zelda, Link comes up with a plan to seal the bond between them.


This brand new one takes place after Crazed Flow's The Princess and the Young Hero. Like what he wrote there will be a minor involved in lemon so if you cant handle it leave now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I Cross My Heart by vegitoth

/Our love is unconditional, we knew it from the start.  
I see it in your eyes, you can feel it from my heart.  
From here on after let's stay the way we are right now,  
And share all the love and laughter that a lifetime will allow./

The sun was shining in a royal bedroom, a young child was in the arms of a woman who was like a sister to him, but the night they shared together made him realize that she was his true love. Link opened his eyes to the beautiful woman in front of him and in front of the sunshine, she looked like a sleeping angel. The youth noticed that her body was shifting enough that she was waking up, but as soon as she opened her eyes, Link gave his love a kiss on the lips and whispered "Good morning, Zelda."

"Good morning to you," Zelda replied while admiring his sweet innocent smile "did you dream sweet dreams?"

The boy nodded before saying "I dreamed of what happened last night."

"I did too," Zelda sighed while embracing the boy to her arms. Suddenly her expression changed in a flash when she asked "Are you going to leave, Link?"

Link looked at her in suprise, he did admit that loved her after their intimate night together, but also he had a plan to seal their bond permanently, so he wasn't afraid to admit that he was going to be gone but only for the day. "I'll come back to you by nightfall," the boy replied into her ear.

Zelda felt relieved that he would visit her by nightfall, but little did they know that despite the night they shared together, Link and Zelda would experience it again but only a little sweeter.

/I cross my heart and promise to   
Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true.  
In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine./

Link was over at his treehouse in the Kokiri Forest counting up the rupees he made over beating monsters, doing favors, and winning prize money. The boy had more than enough for what he was going to do for Zelda. When it came to royalty, Link knew he was a commoner to the aristocrats, but whenever he was with Zelda he felt like that he was beyond commoner, he was a person worthy of Zelda's love. He also knew that naturally he couldn't rise to their level enough to be the princess' husband, but ironically Zelda had complete control of the Hyrule kingdom, so anyone in the kingdom she chose for betrothment would be her husband or wife for that matter; basically her people couldn't protest about her decision. Giving himself a sigh of relief, Link saddled himself on his horse Epona and headed for the Kakariko village.

Zelda was tending to her garden at the castle contemplating on her night with Link and her love for the boy. Having complete control of the castle, Zelda had the power betroth herself to him no matter how her people would feel about her marrying the boy. But there was another problem, a kind of love like Link and Zelda's was a little too taboo to even mention, but she couldn't help but wonder why she even thought that, everywhere she looked when she made her trips to the Hyrule marketplace she always saw children loving on adults who weren't even their parents. So if some of her people usually have that kind of love, then that's what the princess was going to do. She would choose Link to be her husband.

/You will always be the miracle that makes my life complete,  
And as long as there's a breath in me, I'll make yours just as sweet.  
As we look into the future, it's as far as we can see,  
So let's make each tomorrow be the best that it can be./

Nightfall came as Link was riding down to castle to see the princess. He had the perfect plan to propose marraige to his love, not only that, but he also had a sudden hunger for her touch. After entering the closing castle gates, and entering the castle without having a problem with Zelda's guards. Link parked his horse near the door and went to the castle lawns hoping to find the princess but she wasn't there. Suddenly, Zelda came through a door that led to where the boy was at, the presence he saw from her was alluring and quite seductive, she was in a silky ruby red dress, wore the kind of perfume that would seduce any person, underneath her dress well... she didn't wear anything. Needless to say, she was a sight to behold, Link started walking slowly to the beauty standing before him, and Zelda knelt down to reach the boy's height before kissing his cheek.

"I missed you." the boy whispered

"I missed you, too." Zelda whispered back into his ear before she picked him up to take him to her room.

When they made it to their destination, Zelda laid the boy down to her bed before she joined him to hold him in her arms. Feeling the sensation of her touch, Links hunger was now satisfied but he still wanted to commence his plan, he began to speak "Zelda, after you and I slept with each other last night, I got into thinking about a bond that was newly formed between you and me, when I was gone for the day I got into thinking on how you run this castle and for all I know you never chose anyone for betrothment yet and what I bought today could probably seal this new bond between you and me," at that point Link went to his ruppee bag and pulled out a black box, Zelda's eyes were already starting to water at his moving speech, Link opened up the box which contained a diamond ring, the boy whispered in her ear "Princess Zelda, would you do me the honor of becoming your husband and king?" Zelda's tears began flowing freely down her face at his sweet speech and moving question of marraige.

"I love you so much, Link," She replied lovingly before Link slid the ring on her finger "I think that this night is missing something."

"What's that?" Link asked

Zelda didn't answer, instead she reached for his face and kissed him ever so gently, the boy returned her kiss just as slow as she was making it. That kind of kiss would lead to something even more for the both of them. Zelda used her right hand to slowly move the cap off of the boy's head, Link for one didn't realize that her dress was easy to slip off but he reached for her shoulders and stroking her gently, ironically his eyes were closed from the passion of her kiss so he didn't know what happened, he also didn't realize that his touch on Zelda was leaving her weak from the hidden heat and passion so he had complete control of her at that point. Link opened his eyes to find that he was on top of his love with his hands on her shoulders, he allowed himself a smirk when a little plan was forming in his mind, slowly he began removing her dress away from the obstructing view of not seeing what he wanted to see.

When the dress was finally removed, the boy was in shock with what he saw, there was nothing but bare skin, needless to say that this time it added more beauty in her. But while the boy was admiring the view before him, he saw a red rose on Zelda's nightstand, letting go of her, Link reached for the flower and at first he let Zelda smell it before he did. But after he smelt the rose he had a little plan forming in his mind and he gently laid the petals on her breasts and sensually trailed it and leaving kisses on each spot where the rose moved in. Zelda's eyes closed at the sensations from the touch of the rose to the kisses her lover was leaving at her chest. Suddenly while Link was giving the ministrations to his fiance, Zelda recomposed herself in a flash and gently grabbed his head to her ear and whispered "Link, do you wanna know a secret place in my body?" The boy nodded slowly; the woman gently grabbed his hand and trailed it down to a spot that was between her legs, despite his own curiosity, the boy started rubbing on the spot where his hand was, he heard Zelda gasping in pleasure, at first he thought she was having a lack of air so he pulled his hand out of the way but Zelda then pleaded "Please dont stop, I want this." Link complied to her plea and rubbed her spot once more.

The pleasure she felt was overwhelming, what made it twice as overwhelming was the fact that it felt so good to recieve the pleasure from the boy she loved so much, it'd be something she would enjoy for the rest of her life. But during the ministrations, the pleasure was a little too much, so after one last rub Zelda moaned his name as she came.

Link recalled her moan because it was the moan he got after Zelda had his erection in her mouth, but he had an opporutunity to taste her semen even before she was on the verge of cumming; it tasted exactly like her, the sweet taste was like honey, it was arousing to him because ironically he didn't feel an erection when he did the ministrations. After getting her semen in his mouth, he crawled to his love and kissed her ever so gently and opened his mouth so she would taste the fluid in his mouth along with the saliva. The taste was intruiging to her, it did taste exactly like her, but with the saliva mixing along with it, it was extremely arousing.

After that kiss, Link wanted to have even more fun with her, he whispered "Z-Zelda, can I enter you?" 

The princess felt shocked at his question, she knew he left his mark on her the night before, 'Why would he want to ask me?'. Laying off the question, Zelda repied "You can enter me all you like, I'm yours remember?"  
Taking heed to her permission, the boy entered her gently and began thrusting on the spot, at first the first few thrusts were slow and sensual for he wanted this night to be slow. But suddenly, her began body was bucking to his thrusts and pleaded rather loudly "Harder, Link, harder."

Hearing her plea, Link thrusted his hips harder and faster, it was the way he thrusted at her the night before, but it was also how she wanted it to be for the rest of their marraige in the future. But all of the sudden, both of their thrustings got out of control, now the moment of truth begun for the both of them, they cried out their pleasure as they came.

As the waves settled, Link had enough strength to move to the chest of his love, once he came to his destination, he snuggled to her chest like he did the last time, Zelda wrapped her arms around his soft skin and kissed his forehead gently before saying "I love so much, Link."

"I love you, too." Link whispered

Before they began their slumber in the world of dreams, the princess started letting out a chuckle, Link asked "What's so funny?"

"You know, I was going to betroth you to me before you asked me to be your wife, my sweet." Zelda still chuckling before composing herself.

"You know, I must wonder, how will our people react to the fact that you're marrying a commoner like me?" the boy asked

"I-I don't know, how they will react, but we'll find out tommorow when I annouce you as my suitor," Zelda let out before yawning "good night, sweet love."

"Good night, angel." Link let out before falling into slumber.

/I cross my heart and promise to  
Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true.  
In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine.   
And if along the way we find a day it starts to storm,  
You've got the promise of my love to keep you warm.  
In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine,  
A love as true as mine./ 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
I dont think they usually did this kind of thing back in those days, but it's my fic so its basically my imagination. This'll be my last fic for the year so it's been a great year for me writing wise and I'd like to dedicate this to Crazed Flow and perfectpeach.


End file.
